


A Moment For Four

by SilentAvera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Just a pinch of second guessing, M/M, New Family, New Parents, Newborn Children, Sleep, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAvera/pseuds/SilentAvera
Summary: A moment in time for new parents <3
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Skater 2019





	A Moment For Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarinda0110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda0110/gifts).



> For Clarinda0110 =w=b

Yuuri and Victor have been home from the hospital for an entire month, but if you asked them, they’d remark it was only yesterday… _right?_

Neither of them had _slept_ in a month, their time now was only measured by the cries and needs of their newborn twins. If one of them was sleep, the other was awake, if one was hungry, the other was even more hungry, if one was cold, the other was too hot, or, colder – then too hot, or too cold, and vice versa – you’d think for twins, they would share in some natures, a feeding schedule, _anything,_ but the only thing they matched was in how much care they needed.

This was supposed to be eas _ier_ with two parents.

Spoiler alert, it was not.

Many would expect Yuuri and Victor to be at their wits end, to be frustrated, agitated, even remorseful – especially Yuuri with the threat of PPD, but no, they had no time to feel any sort of emotion other than relief their children were alive, and breathing, and eating, and moving, and warm, and cuddled, and loved, and safe.

For as Yuuri sang to his screaming daughter, he had nothing but sincerity and devotion in each note.

Soon she quieted, soon she yawned, soon her tiny head was nuzzling against her mother, her even tinier mouth wobbling lazily, till she was peaceful, and fast asleep. Yuuri held her close gazing upon her tiny form.

_So tiny…._

Victor was holding their second daughter, feeding her, her little hand moving aimlessly out, grasping at nothing, till Victor lent her a finger to latch onto.

_So tiny….._

Her own fingers barely managed to wrap around his own. She blinked, her eyes growing sleepy as she suckled on the bottle.

Yuuri had pumped earlier, and although he really prefers breastfeeding, with the twin’s needs so different, each parent had to be ready for anything.

Victor tried the Alpha sling, the thing an Alpha can wrap around their chest to try and simulate…..It was met with undesired results.

They said babies so young are not able to articulate facial expressions, but both twins gave their father a _‘are you ****ing kidding me’_ look and Yuuri had never laughed harder in his life. Points for trying Victor. It was the bottle, or Yuuri’s chest, there was no alternative option.

With both babies settled, in a rare moment of peace, the run-as-ragged parents migrated next to one another, sitting together on the couch, the bags under their eyes as dark as night, their hair unkempt, and they may have yet to shower in the last day….they smiled warmly at each other, shared a chaste kiss, then looked on to their babies resting in their arms, asleep, full, happy. So, so, _so very happy._ Yuuri leaned against his husband, too overcome with emotion, a moment that got the better of him, Victor nuzzled into him, the twins soundly asleep in their arms. Yuuri swallowed and relaxed, _it’s okay, it’s going to be okay now, we’re all going to be okay._

When Yuuri thought he couldn’t cry anymore tears of joy, his body would find a way, for when Yuuri went into labor, this precious sight may have never come to pass.

Yuuri couldn’t believe he was having contractions, it’s too early, _too early!_ Victor scrambled to drive them to the hospital, Yuuri wailing in the back, pleading, begging, _‘this has to be a mistake!_ ’ – after 7 hours of labor later, it decidedly wasn’t.

They were so small, _so small,_ Yuuri thought, _my god they’re not going to make it,_ but against the odds, their babies did. They were almost 6 months now, still small, but not teetering on the edge of breaking their parents’ hearts anymore. They were feisty, they were fighters, and just brimming with life, and love.

When the twins were not at the mercy of their bodies’ needs, they were taken aback by their new world and their loving parents. Their eyes would follow Yuuri and Victor around the room, they would coo, and Yuuri and Victor would coo back. They would babble-talk, they would laugh, happily squeal, and almost sing in a way to “call” for their parents’ attention.

“oooooooo~”

“Yes Mika?”

“ooooooooooooooooooooooo~”

Yuuri cooed back.

Mika -> :3

“Mika, say _Mo~_ mm _a_ ~”

“kfdjnlffhsfj.”

Yuuri giggled.

“Mila, say _Da_ ~dd _y_.”

_“Bouuuuuuuu~”_

“My sweet baby girl.”

Their limbs were getting stronger, they would try and move around, crawl, but not too much and not too far; they could sit up at least, but nothing was more comfortable than mom or dad holding them.

When the girls would interact with each other, it was so sweet…the best being when they would hold hands; for right now, they were playing on their giant princess mat, their parents next to them with the TV on, half listening.

“mmmmmmmmmm~”

Oooooooooouwop.”

“mmmmmoooooooooaaaaaaaaa” –

Yuuri and Victor’s ears tuned in like a radio station on a clear night – OwO!!!

Mila leaned in on Mila, almost nuzzling her – their parents were nearly on top of them, hands clenched, eyes sparkling –

“Say momma!”

“mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm”

“Come on sweetheart, say, _mmmmoooooo~ooooommmmmmaaaaaaaa~_ ”

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM….”

Victor leaned in close, _“mooooooommmm” –_

“poop.” Mika reached up to touch Yuuri’s nose.

“……….”

“……….”

The twins started giggled, then laughing, and laughing harder, making their parents laugh just as hard, hugging and nuzzling them.

It was _boop,_ she was trying to say boop, Yuuri and Victor would boop their noses on occasion, and it was always a giggle-getter.

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~! X3”

That’s okay, they’ll say it when they’re –

“Momma.”

OAO!!! – Yuuri and Victor looked at Mika smiling with her little mouth wide open –

Mika –> 8D!!!!....“Mom- _ma_ …… _boop!”_ she bounced a little.

 _“Boop!”_ Mila mirrored, bouncing too, “ _Mo_ mm _m_ mmmm _a_.”

About Yuuri’s body finding new tears to cry….well today was just a geyser.

Approaching the end of 6 ½ months, they noticed the twins starting to play off each other, which for once, meant they were both hungry – _at the same time!_

Victor nudged Yuuri, “Honey, are you sure?”

“Yes, I can do this, I just need you to help me position them.”

“Alright.”

Yuuri situated himself on the bed, leaning back a bit on pillows, as Victor helped Yuuri and the twins into position where Yuuri could breastfeed them both at once, and for once, having them together like this was nice. They latched on quickly and began to suckle.

The far-off gaze on Yuuri’s face did not go unnoticed.

“Darling?”

Yuuri’s mouth pulled taught, “….I feel like I’m helping them more.”

“Yuuri. you’ve done so much,” Victor kissed Yuuri’s forehead.

“…It worries me….”

“What does?”

“We have them here, I have them here in my arms, they made it, they’re alive….and yet….I still hear” –

Victor kissed Yuuri again, “Then I’ll be louder, _we’ll_ be louder, _you’ll_ be louder.”

“They need me” –

“I need you too.”

Yuuri smiled at his husband as Victor leaned in on him, but careful not interfere with the twins’ feeding, Mila giving Victor some serious side-eye to “stay back buddy” – anywho, Victor nuzzled Yuuri, Yuuri nuzzled Victor.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You’re exhausted.”

“So are you.”

“I’m okay.”

“And I am too.”

Yuuri kissed Victor again, “They’re going to fall asleep after this, at the same time, they’ll take their nap, that means….” It was Yuuri small, and blushing smile that flipped Victor’s heart sideways – they’re married, have children, and yet Yuuri still blushes at the most random of intimate thoughts.

The rosy flush in his cheeks sent Victor on a love-drunk spiral he would never recover from.

“We can sleep together.”

The thought punctured a yearning in Victor that would make Cupid jealous.

As new parents, one can quickly forget your old life. Like sleep. Just being able to get in your bed, put your head down, close your eyes, and, sleep.

And together? Sleeping, _together?_ Being able to cuddle with your loved one? Perhaps for 10 minuets?!

They hadn’t slept together, at the same time at least, in so, so, long, now was their first opportunity they had since Yuuri went into labor. One of them was always on vigil with the twins’ chaotic needs, but now, as things were starting to be okay, their babies were okay, they were okay – _and soon, things will be great_ – so was the beginning of this new era of parenthood, and it would begin with a well-deserved _NAP._

As if on queue, Victor’s eyes began to droop, betraying his solidarity with Yuuri in putting his needs second.

Yuuri just smiled more broadly, “Come, lay behind me, it’s okay.”

“Mmmm~” Victor only agreed to in silence in that he wasn’t going to fall asleep just yet, he just wanted to curl up around his husband, as touching each other intimately, even as a passing hug it seems, could be considered “from another life” compared to what they must pull themselves together for now.

Victor sighed happily. He listened to Yuuri nurse the twins, hungry little things they were, Yuuri cooing softly to them, wiping a mouth with the stretch of a finger, angling both of them effortlessly (kind of) – Victor felt Yuuri lean back more on him to angle himself temporarily before settling back into his sitting position; Victor curled around Yuuri like a glove, “Love, if there is anything I can do to help, anything at all…”

“I’m okay Victor, really, you get some rest, trust me I’m right behind you.”

Victor raised a heavy arm and rubbed Yuuri’s back, up to his neck, his shoulders, all that he could feel, Yuuri sighing softly in thanks.

Victor denied himself the nap till Yuuri was done nursing, they both burped them afterwards, then dressed the twins in their onesies and settled them into their crib, next to Yuuri and Victor’s bed (the parents couldn’t bear to be more than several feet away from them).

Little angels, they looked like those cherubs you see painted on cathedrals as they slept…Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind, kissing his shoulder, their fingers intertwining…Gazing upon their children as they slept only reaffirmed Yuuri and Victor could not be happier, they could not be more thrilled to be parents despite being tired, run, into the ground, and Yuuri sore in places he didn’t think he could be sore in – they would trade none of it, none, upon hearing the gurgling laughter, humming coos, or seeing their small eyes open in wonder looking all about – this was what they had hoped and prayed for, for so, _so_ long.

Yuuri gave a deep sigh of relief. Whatever thoughts were nagging at him melted away against the warmth of his husband.

They crawled into bed, almost on top of one another, arms, limbs, tangled up in each other, Victor stumbled, squeaked, and almost squashed his husband, the both of them trying so hard not to laugh and wake up their children, tears of mirth pooled at the tips of their eyelashes as they both wheezed into each other, laughing silently into shoulders and hands.

They took a moment to get a hold of themselves, sniffling out the giggles that threatened to erupt from them, and after a couple minuets of snuggling, about half a year of sleep was knocking from the inside of their eyelids. Yuuri set a vibrating alarm from both of their phones under their pillow, they were going to enjoy the hell out of this nap.

Victor moved to kiss Yuuri on his neck, and fell asleep right there, in the crook of his husband, and then Yuuri too was out.

When the alarm went off, both parents woke up dutifully, feeling like they had come out of a 1000-year sleep. Yuuri felt Victor stretch against him and finish the kiss he fell asleep on earlier. Both the twins were still asleep so they had a little more time to each other, but Yuuri noticed Mika’s leg starting to twitch, a sign her sleep was ending soon.

“Would you like some eggs my love?”

Yuuri turned around to face Victor, “You’re going to cook?”

Victor nodded, “Just a little quick something, I see signs of movement from them, we don’t have long.”

They shared a kiss, “No, we have all the time in the wooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrr” –

“Yuuri?”

“I am still sleeepppyyyyy” –

Victor kissed him again, “Then sleep love, besides I think I want to cuddle here with you for a little bit longer.”

“Hmmmmm~”

They cuddled and cuddled and watched their babies begin to stir, on the ready for whatever needs were demanded from their parents.

Sleep deprived, tired, a little hungry, they could not be happier.

They watched Mika and Mila open their little eyes, and the first thing the twins did was not cry, it was smile at their parents, they couldn’t be happier either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ;;w;;


End file.
